Autumn Falls
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: Konohamaru wakes up to find he's been in a coma for a year and now he's got to redo his training on a Genin Squad while living with Kakashi, Anko, and Naruto and adjusting to his new life in New Konoha. slight shonen-ai undertones, no pairings though.
1. Chapter 1

**When Konohamaru wakes up, he finds that he has been in a coma for a year and that the Leaf Village has been moved somewhere else. And now he has to redo his training as a Genin while living with Naruto, Kakashi, and Anko. And to make it all better, the Konohamaru Corps have been disbanded and he's stuck with a new team and sensei.**

**Disclaimer: ...I refuse to say that I don't own Naruto...**

**Autumn Falls**

**Chapter 1**

"Holy crap, Sakura! I think he's waking up!" A somewhat familiar voice shouted. His voice was really loud and my rings started ringing. I felt my arms twitch as I struggled to open my eyes. Somebody else walked into the room, possibly with more people behind him or her. Everything I saw was mega fuzzy. I tried to move my arms, but failed. I felt somebody's hand on my forehead.

"Yep, he's finally up! Tsunade will be glad to hear the news. Now that I think about it, so will everyone else. Now come on Naruto, we'll let the medic team keep him safe. They can do a lot better than us." Naruto. I knew that name. I tried as hard as I could to sit up and/or open my eyes. My efforts were rewarded with a lot of beeping noises and peoples' voices frantically rising and calling for help. I heard the girl, Sakura, mutter something. I could see her blur coming closer but not towards me. I could also see Naruto's figure in the doorway. It was blurry and I all I could make out was orange, black, and yellow. I felt a sting in my arm and then I fell asleep.

--

When I woke up, my vision was mostly cleared up but only if I focused. Otherwise, things were still kind of blurry. For instance, if I were to read a book, I could see the words, but my hands and everything that weren't the words would be blurry. I slowly got up and looked around. The room I was in was white, and it was pretty obvious that I was in a hospital room. After a few more seconds of looking around, a knock came at the door. Nobody came in for a while and then I realized that they were waiting for me.

"C-Come in." I said. My voice sounded wierd and it kind of hurt my throat to talk. The door opened and the first person to walk in was a teenage girl with shoulder-length pink hair and green eyes. She was pretty and wore a doctor's gown. Wow, she looked really young to be a doctor. Maybe she was a nurse? Anyway, the next person to come in was a blond-haired-blue-eyed teenage boy who wore a confident smile.

"Yo." He said. My brain was kind of numb for a few seconds before it finally registered who this person was.

"B-Boss?" I said. My voice was still wierd sounding and Naruto seemed amused by my apparent expression. Before the blond could say something back, two teenagers shot into the room. One was a girl with bright orange hair who had a Konoha headband and the other was brown haired boy with thin glasses that were easily twice the size of his eyes. Once again, it took my brain a few seconds to figure out who they were.

"M-Moegi? Udon!" I said loudly. I was getting used to my voice, but the vision thing was starting to bug me. Sakura smiled.

"Your memory's not screwed up, so that's good. Is there anything you need to tell me about? Since your up, all you need is a couple months of physical therapy and you should be ready to get put on a Genin Squad." She told me. I was midway through my sentence about my eyes when I picked up on what she had said.

"Wait? A Genin Squad? I'm already on one!" I exclaimed. I looked towards my teammates for support, but they chose to avoid my glance. My eyes slowly turned to Naruto and finally back to Sakura, who had a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Yeah...we have a lot of stuff to talk about." Sakura said awkwardly. Just then another familiar face walked in. My grandpa's second successor Tsunade walked in. In a flash, everyone but the old lady was out of the room and the door was closed. We both blinked and then I looked at her.

"Those damn brats." She said darkly.

-- -- --

Under Tsunade's orders, I slowly got out of the bed. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I practically collapsed. Tsunade caught me before I completely crumbled. I gave her a confused and mostly annoyed look. She sighed.

"Listen kid. A lot has happened in the past year you've been out." She said as she helped me up.

"Year?! I've been out for a year?! Wait! What do you mean out? Like in a coma? What the hell's goin' on?!" I demanded. Tsunade groaned and then sighed. She smelled slightly like alcohol, which wasn't really surprising. According to Naruto, she was a pretty bad alcoholic. I wonder how she managed the village so well with her condition.

"Do you remember Pein's attack on Konoha?" The Hokage, or at least who I assumed was the Hokage told me. I nodded slowly as the memories flooded back into my head. I remembered saving Ebisu-sensei from Pein using the Rasengan and then I remembered seeing Pein rise high into the air. Nothing after that.

"Well, I assume that you were knocked out by the bastard's attack on the village. After that we, as a village, decided it was a good idea to move-"

"Move?" I asked, interrupting her. With a smirk, she looked up. I noticed that we were at the front door. When she opened it, my eyes felt as if they would roll out of my head. The village looked radically different, but beautiful. There were gigantic trees probably 500 yards tall randomly placed around the village and there were sparkling blue ponds scattered in a breathtaking pattern. The village seemed a lot huger than the original village. I could see an area where I assumed mostly everyone lived about two hundred feet away from the hospital.

"Anyway, as I was saying, things have changed around here. For one, there are no more orphans." She looked at me sadly and I was scared as to what she had to say.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her, trembling. I didn't want to hear the answer. I knew I didn't.

"Newlyweds Hatake Kakashi and Anko will be your caregivers until you wish to acknowledge them as your parents. They have a son named Naruto." I didn't know what to feel. It was all numb and I wished I was back in the coma, where there was nothing but nothing.

"Where are _my_ parents?" I asked her loudly. I tried telling myself to stop asking; to stop pressing the issue. But I couldn't. I had to know.

"Your mother was killed fighting one of Pein's bodies. Your father was killed trying to heal your mother." Tsunade told me. Her eyes held no visible emotion. That kind of bugged me, but then I realized how I would feel if she had given me those sympathetic eyes that everyone had given me when my grandpa died. And my uncle. And now my parents. I could feel tears coming down my face. Tsunade lifted me onto her back and looked towards the living quarters. I hadn't even noticed moving until she got there.

"If you report to my office, over there, tomorrow and all goes according to plan; we should be able to get you ready to go by the time this new batch of Genin graduate." Tsunade said as she knocked on the door. Anko opened the door and smiled. She saw my face, or Tsunade's, and frowned. Taking me from Tsunade, she said good-bye and then closed the door.

"Who was it dear?" Kakashi said in a sing-song voice as he walked into the greeting room. His one visible eye looked down at the ground before Anko took me up to my room.

"Naruto should be back soon. Get better soon, 'kay?" She told me as she placed me on the bed. I didn't respond and instead gripped my pillow tightly. I didn't care about what my new room looked like. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

**Yep, another new story. How awesome is that? I've been trying to get a new Naruto story out for a while and I hope that this one is succesfull. Please review and tell me what you think, okay? Hontou Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Konohamaru wakes up, he finds that he has been in a coma for a year and that the Leaf Village has been moved somewhere else. And now he has to redo his training as a Genin while living with Naruto, Kakashi, and Anko. And to make it all better, the Konohamaru Corps have been disbanded and he's stuck with a new team and sensei.**

**Disclaimer: ...I refuse to say that I don't own Naruto...**

**Autumn Falls**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up that morning miserable, the events of yesterday flooding into my mind. Was I just bad luck? First it was my grandpa, then my uncle, and now my parents. Life just sucks. I was still moping around when Naruto strolled in. I don't know what it is about him, but when Naruto walks into a room, you can't help looking at him. His outfit had changed from what I remember: Now he wore a black tanktop with three orange stripes near the ribs that made it look like he had been mauled by a bear. He also wore a pair of orange and black shorts. His hair was a bit longer too.

"Yo." He said. I couldn't think of how to respond. My brain was numb from grief. Naruto frowned at my expression and then layed back on my bed so that he could see out the window. I did the same. I had noticed a while ago that Naruto always seemed to do stuff for a reason, even if nobody (not even himself) knew what it was.

"I don't wanna keep goin' without them." I finally said. Even though the window was closed, it felt as if we were outside; it was warm, peaceful, calm...just like our new village.

"So are you just gonna sit here and waste away like you did all last year?" Naruto asked. I turned my head to look at him and at the same time he turned to look at me. Then we both looked back at the ceiling.

"That sounds...really boring. But...my mom kept telling me that when I passed the Chunin Exams, me, her, Asuma, and grandpa would go to the Hokage Mountains and eat on grandpa's nose." I laughed a little bit. It was weird, seeing myself all excited about something so small. If I had wanted to, I could have done that by myself. But the thought of going with my whole family, that seemed so exciting.

"Well, sometimes, you gotta keep holding on and see what happens in the end. Oh yeah, and you have physical therapy in about an hour." Naruto said as he got up and left. Once he left, I curiously glanced at the floor. Slowly, I put my feet onto the wooden floor. They were shaky, but I managed a few steps before I collapsed. Before I had even hit the ground, Naruto had caught me.

"Sorry, forgot about that." He said sheepishly. I returned the grin. It was kind of annoying, having to be either carried everywhere or held by the hand like I was two. Naruto showed me around the two-story house a bit and then showed me the bathroom. I had clothes already on the counter, ready to wear. The bathroom was just small enough so that I could walk a few steps and then use the bathtub or counter to hold myself up.

"Damn." I groaned once I took off my shirt. My abs were gone. Not that I had any to begin with, but still all the hard work was gone. I decided on a bath. After a few minutes of cleaning myself, I got dressed in the new clothes. They had gotten me a silver shirt with gold Konoha symbol's stitched on the shoulders and a pair of dark blue pants. I liked the shirt, but the pants were kind of plain by comparison. Grabbing the old hospital robes, I wobbled out. When I opened the door, Naruto was standing there.

"Ready?" He asked looking towards the stairs.

"What do I do with these?" I asked holding up my old clothes with one hand and using the other to lean on the counter.

"Just leave 'em in there. Either Kakashi or Anko will get around to them." Naruto said. I messily folded the clothes and put them on the counter. Naruto then lifted me onto his back.

"You wanna go like this, or what?" He asked me. Well, if I go around on someone's back, it's obvious I've been injured. If I walk around holding someone's hand....

"I'll go like this."

"Thought so." As we walked to Tsunade's office, Naruto told me about the pilgramage to the new village. Apparently, we were still in the Fire Country, but now we were more north. Apparently, this was so that it would be easier to watch out for Oto, Kumo, and Iwa: three large enemies (of course with Orochimaru gone, Otogakure wasn't that much of a threat). According to Naruto, we had actually only lost about seventeen people in the attack. Of course, hundreds more were injured or at critical level, but with Tsunade overseeing the medical operations, they were fine.

"We're here." Naruto said. I gazed up at the Hokage's...castle? That's mostly what it resembled: It was carved into the mountain (Naruto ensured me that Tsunade did most of the work to relieve her stress) and an unnecessarily large amount of stairs led up to a fancy door, made of rock.

"Geez, this place really resembles Iwa, huh?" I asked yeah, Naruto gave another sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I guess it does, huh. But anyway, let's go." Naruto said as he braced both of us. He then ran up the nearly vertical column of stairs and then had me knock at the door. I frowned because the muscles in my arm were still weak. Tsunade's helper, Shizune, welcomed us in.

"Hey, ya ready?" Tsunade asked once me and Naruto stepped into the living room. For a Hokage, the living room was plain. It simply consisted of a bright red rug in the middle of a bright room and four large cushioned chairs.

"Yes ma'am." I said. Tsunade smiled. Not a 'I'm glad you're here Konohamaru' smile but more of a 'I'm going to enjoy making these next few weeks hell for you Konohamaru' smile. I looked at Naruto, who gave me a 'dude, you're fucked' smile and Shizune wasn't in the room.

"Good-bye Naruto." With no further inclination, Naruto gently put me in a chair and then left the building.

**Ugh my updates are terrible. I wish I could do this stuff at school, it'd be so much easier (my school blocks ). But anyway, that's no excuse for my terrible updating. I will now do 500 one-finger push-ups followed by 27 laps around the state, yosh! -btw please review, thank you-**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Konohamaru wakes up, he finds that he has been in a coma for a year and that the Leaf Village has been moved somewhere else. And now he has to redo his training as a Genin while living with Naruto, Kakashi, and Anko. And to make it all better, the Konohamaru Corps have been disbanded and he's stuck with a new team and sensei.**

**Disclaimer: ...I refuse to say that I don't own Naruto...**

**Autumn Falls**

**Chapter 3**

Even though it was painful, I have to admit that Tsunade's physical therapy actually worked out nicely. After about two weeks, I was moving around like normal and was even able to use most of my techniques with ease. Tsunade cautioned me when it came to using Shadow clones since the strain of doing so would probably put me back in a coma. Regardless, I was out the next day training with Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi. I was surprised how well I had gotten along with Anko and Kakashi. The only stuff I knew about them was what Naruto had told me. Regardless, they would be pretty good parents. And they were super strong. Even me and Naruto together couldn't touch Anko and throwing Kakashi didn't help much for our cause. And today was the day that I had been waiting forever for.

"And you, Sarutobi Konohamaru, will be joining Cell 4. Tomorrow, you'll be meeting your team by that huge lake in the middle of the village." Anko told me. I nearly jumped for joy. I would have, but by the time I had thought of it, the moment to do so had passed so I just forgot about.

"Well, you can walk now. Get the hell out of my house." Anko ordered me. I gave her a quick 'yeah, yeah' and walked out of the door. In the few minutes of alone time I got, I liked wandering around the new village. Between the trees and the lakes and ponds, the new village had a nice feeling to it. After being the old Konoha, which had seemed darker since Orochimaru, it was a nice change of pace. It even seemed sunnier here. I eventually ended by the huge lake where I was to meet my new team. At the moment, there were a few other teams using the area to practice along with various people just relaxing in the sun. As I looked around, I noticed Kurenai laying on her back with a baby girl on her stomach. I hadn't even taken a step when she looked at me and smiled.]

"Konohamaru, I heard that you had woken up." She said as she sat up, placing her daughter on her lap. As I looked at the baby girl, the realization that she was my cousin.

"Yeah, it's been a few weeks now. I really like this village."

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

"Yeah." We didn't talk after that, but I found myself sitting beside her and my cousin, whose name was Sora. The wierd thing about this village was that when you decided to sit down and just relax, it always seemed as if the world had stopped. Sora showed off her ability to say a few words with a proud smile. Kurenai's smile looked identical to her daughter's.

"Well, I should get going soon. It was nice seeing you again Kurenai."

"Good-bye Konohamaru, see you around."

"Bye-bye!" Sora squealed before flashing another prideful grin. I laughed a bit and waved bye to her. I decided to walk around for a few more minutes before heading back home. When I walked in, Naruto, Udon, and Moegi were chilling in the living room. I blinked when I found that I was wrapped in Moegi's arms. I hadn't noticed the first time I saw her, but she changed her hair. Instead of two pigtails, it now cascaded down to her shoulders and was really wavy. Udon hadn't changed at all. He still wore glasses that were about half the size of his face, which almost made me laugh.

"I am so proud of you!!" Moegi said loudly as she hugged me again. This time I hugged back. As we split apart, I noticed how much prettier she had gotten. She still had the constant blush on her cheeks, even though she didn't seem nervous in the slightest. Naruto was sleeping on the floor with his hands folded behind his head.

"Hey boss, wake up!" I said loudly. He opened one sapphire eye and his face broke into a grin.

"Congrats on getting a new squad." As he said that, I disturbing thought crossed my mind.

"Um, do one of you know what happened to their third member?" I asked, looking towards Naruto. His smile fell and he looked soberly into my eyes. The room was tense as the awful truth hit me. It made the whole thing seem wrong. I didn't want to take the place of someone who died so young. Then a shoe came flying and hit Naruto in the side of the head.

"You brat, don't mess with him like that! Don't worry Konohamaru, their third member just passed the Chunin Exams." Tsunade said walking down the stairs. The surprise of seeing her was drowned out by the a huge weight lift from my shoulders. Then I pounced on Naruto.

"What was that for?!" I asked as I attempted to smother him with his jacket. Everyone else laughed. From then on, the five of us just sat around and talked. I was surprised that when Anko and Kakashi came down (looking disturbingly ragged), they seemed to easily fit into our conversation. It also surprised me how well the adults related to us. Before I knew it, everyone was leaving and I was being ushered to bed.

"Well, good night Konohamaru. I hope things go well with your team tomorrow." Moegi said before she, being the last visitor, left the house. And then I finished walking to my room. Tomorrow I would be meeting my new team. What they would be like, I had no idea. Tsunade didn't give me any names. But I always did like surprises.

**Well, along with my traditional poor update apology, I would like to say I love 90's music. It's teh awesomest. But yeah, thank you guys for continuing to read despite the updates and I pray that you guys keep reviewing and love my work(s). Hasta luego mis amigos**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Konohamaru wakes up, he finds that he has been in a coma for a year and that the Leaf Village has been moved somewhere else. And now he has to redo his training as a Genin while living with Naruto, Kakashi, and Anko. And to make it all better, the Konohamaru Corps have been disbanded and he's stuck with a new team and sensei.**

**Disclaimer: ...I refuse to say that I don't own Naruto...**

**Autumn Falls**

**Chapter 4**

It was still dark outside when I woke up the next morning. I have no idea why I was up so early, but I went ahead and decided to get ready to meet my team. I wondered what my teammates would be like. Would they be like anything like Udon and Moegi? Or would I get a team like Naruto's. Since he had crossed my mind, I decided to go check on Naruto. When I poked my head into his room, I saw Naruto sitting cross-legged on the floor with his shirt off. Along with an impressive build, his entire torso was covered in tiny characters that seemed to be written in blood. There was barely an inch of his tan skin that wasn't covered in the seal. It was actually sort of creepy, but at the same I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I wondered what it was for. I wanted to ask him, but he seemed to be deeply engrossed in meditation so I just went to take a shower. As I walked to the bathroom, I stopped as Kakashi and Anko sped past me. Often in the mornings, Kakashi and Anko would use the house as a sparring ring and if you weren't paying attention they wouldn't hesitate to run you over.

Finally, my distractions were gone and I was able to take my shower in peace. Just as I opened the door Naruto, half-asleep apparently, reached to turn the knob. However, since there wasn't a knob to turn, Naruto kept leaning forward until he realized what was happening and regained his balance. He looked at me as if I were a stranger for a bit and then smiled. His shirt was on.

"Mornin'!" He said cheerfully. I blinked at his sudden awakeness and then smiled back. With that over, I left the bathroom and Naruto took my place within its walls. I had to stop moving mid-way down the stairs because Anko and Kakashi were still training. The two were amazing. They were like blurs as they went from place to place, exchanging TaiJutsu at a pace I could only imagine. Once I was clear, I continued towards the kitchen for my breakfast. The sun was just starting to come out. Anko had made dumplings (which she was unhealthily obsessed with), so I had those for breakfast as my thoughts went back to my new team. Tsunade hadn't told me when to head out, so I decided to go once I was done with breakfast. That time seemed to come about quickly and before I knew it, I was outside. I had managed two steps when Naruto appeared beside me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Headin' out already?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Tsunade didn't tell me when to go meet them, so I just decided to go wait for them." I replied. Naruto nodded.

"Well there's a chance he'll wake up to see you, I doubt it. His lazy ass..." Naruto said. I looked at him.

"That one guy...uh Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Psh don't you wish. Shikamaru isn't gonna be teaching Genin."

"Why not?"

"Cause he's got a nice cushy job on the war council not doin' shit." I laughed. I heard that Shikamaru was smart, so I guess a job like that was good for him.

"So if it's not Shikamaru, then who is it?" Naruto smirked at me.

"Can't tell ya. Don't worry though, you'll like him. Well I gotta head out." Naruto said. In that short conversation we had walked quite a long way from the house.

"Mission?"

"Better...Sakura." I looked at Naruto, stunned.

"W-what do you mean Sakura?" Naruto flashed a devilish grin before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I smiled even more. Geez, Naruto was such a dork. Granted, he was a dork who had gotten the girl of his dreams, but still a dork. I continued the rest of my journey silently. The tree was about a mile off, not too far away and if I wanted to I could just run there. But the walk was nice and peaceful and it gave me some time to think about everything that had happened so far. I didn't have my parents. Or my uncle. Or my grandfather. I was an orphan and I wasn't even around to see it happen. I was unconcious for an entire year. In that year, the entire village had moved. I wondered how they were able to get that many people to move. Were there those that wanted to stay? Now I wanted to see the village. The old one. The Village Hidden in Leaves, not the Village Hidden in Spring. That was kind of an ironic name. Spring was very open and loud. You knew when springtime came. It wasn't hidden. Then again, a lot of our ninja are like that. Naruto and Tsunade are prime examples of how in-your-face spring is. Anko, Sakura, Rock Lee and his sensei -- all of them were very un-ninjalike.

I don't know why, but I've been thinking like this since I woke up. I had never been an introspective person, but now that was all I did. Naruto said that he thinks I got smarter while I was unconcious. Before I knew it, I was at the tree and the sun had risen over the opposite side of the village. Wow, I never noticed how much bigger this new village was. It was still dark where I was, and that was in the dead center of the village. There was nobody around when I got to the tree, so I decided to just sit down. I was there for about an hour and I had almost fallen asleep when I sensed something coming. I moved just in time to avoid a shuriken. I looked around until a boy about my age with really messy blond hair and onyx eyes. He wore a long-sleeved navy shirt and a pair of silky black shorts. He didn't have a visible headband.

"Hey, what was that for?!" I demanded angrily. Without responding, he sped towards me. Annoyed, I rolled out of the way of his kick and threw a kunai towards him. He roundhouse kicked the kunai and then turned to face me with a grin on his face.

**Who is this mysterious assailant? Could it be one of Konohamaru's new teammates? Nah, it's probably just Muhammad or something like that. Anyway, find out**


End file.
